


The Last Dance

by floppydoggy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic), 이번에는 닿기를 | Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dancing, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Love, Murder, Murder Mystery, Partners to Lovers, Possible Character Death, Purple Hyacinth Season 01-02 Hiatus, Shooting Guns, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floppydoggy/pseuds/floppydoggy
Summary: PARAGRAPH :Kieren was never surprised when civilians shrank back from him in fear, or when children ran from him in the street. He knew what he looked like. Deathly pallor, dark hair like death, and blue eyes which glow with luminescence. He is a face of nightmares. But in that nightmare he was, there was still a glimmer of hope in his soul, begging for love not hate. As the years passed him one by one, Kieren still hoped that one day someone would realize that he would be gone and weep. How privileged the people were with love? The man could tell that they would never notice it until it was gone, and till then, no tears were shed for them. Despite the negative sides, Kieren was a hopeful man. He promised to love and weep for his beloved. He would kill for the lover he vowed long ago. Until then, all he needed was to find somebody who would love the man more than they promised they will ever do.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Fanfics, Purple Hyacinth Pandemic Series!





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.  
> — L.M. Montgomery

Kieren was never surprised when civilians shrank back from him in fear, or when children ran from him in the street. He knew what he looked like. Deathly pallor, dark hair like death, and blue eyes which glowed with luminescence. He was a face of nightmares. But in that nightmare he was, there was still a glimmer of hope in his soul, begging for love not hate. As the years passed him one by one, the hope that one day someone would realize that he would be gone moved on. Now, he wondered how privileged were the people who were with love? The man could tell that they would never notice the warmth until it was gone, till then, no tears were shed for them. Despite the negative sides, Kieren was a hopeful man. He promised to love and weep for his beloved. He would kill for the lover he vowed long ago. Until then, all he needed was to find somebody who would love the man more than they promised they will ever do. That wish was only a wisp of what it had been in his younger years. The love in his eyes faded with every passing year, and the dead bodies grew with every step he took. Often enough, the man would look at the glassy eyes. He would wonder if that person in the mirror had hopes, wishes or even a lover. Only a frown would cast over his face, it was no use to him if he was dead. Dead people don't wonder, for that, he was grateful. 

It's sad, isn't it? People grow up thinking that love is some wonderful force that will somehow fix everything wrong in the world. They were taught fairytales and happily ever after's and about princes and princesses. But no one ever told them that not everyone falls in love. It's was a shame that not all end up with their soulmates. Most would end up dead before exiting their hometown. Kieren still wanted to be with his. The spirits above were kind to him for that dream in his final years. The man tasted the deepest pain that was reserved for the strong, just so he could taste a little bit of happiness. Little did he expect that pain comes back when you think that you're through with it, and each time it comes back it takes another piece of you until you're entirely gone. There wasn't left for his feelings to take that day, after all, it was truly the end for both of them. 

Kieren was told that you think you’ve let things go. You think you’ve moved on, but some people, they just have this hold on you. It’s like no matter what happens, or how much time passes, the door is always open for the monsters - whether you want it to be or not. Perhaps it was his fate to end like this, to be holding his lover with a broken gaze, the doors open for death to carry them away.

Kieren interlaced his fingers with Lauren and gazed into her pitiful eyes. He sank his face into her uniform, unable to look into her stone-like gaze. 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all the pain in your life." It was his lover who paused and hugged him ever so gently. "Thank you for going on, trying is already hard enough."

The assassin said nothing but his actions spoke more then he could ever tell. His arms tightened around Lauren while his breathing became slower. Still, as she raised his head, his face remained the same. Emotionless. 

"No." He gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry it has to come to this."

"Don't be." The officer smiled and wiped the tears from her scarred face. "I'm glad to have you by my side."

They both smiled at one another and held their hands together. Kieren closed his eyes and smiled as he let his head fall back. "I never really did tell you how I felt then did I? The thing is, I don’t think it would have changed anything. You would have still looked at me only as a friend. And, I’ve accepted that back then. I’ve accepted that a long time ago because I truly care about you and your happiness." For the first time, she saw the tears drip off of her lover's face. The blue eyes were no longer filled with the intent of murder, nor the pity that he was so infamous for. This time, if only for a split second, Lauren saw the fear. Death was not escapable in his eyes. However, the officer had to give that to him as she too was scared. 

"What will happen?" Lauren wiped her tears off her face once again. "Would it be abnormal to say that I am afraid as well? Would I be regretful after I wasted my life worrying over nothing?"

"I suppose not. Dead people don't think." Kieren turned away from the officer to wipe his face. "May I ask you to forget what is going to happen? I want to put those thoughts aside as I would want to spend my last hour in peace- with you." Kieren stood up from the ground and offered his hand to Lauren. "May I take you for one last dance?"

Lauren smiled sadly but nodded her head. The man kissed her gently and soon enough, allowed her to lead the way. They fell into each other's rhythm. If only the dead could see them gliding over the corpses and blood when they danced in the pale moonlight of their last hour. There was no music to their waltz as only the wind and the insets symphonised the last dance. It was enough for the two of them as no music could ever demonstrate their love anyhow.

"Maybe right now it's not the right time for us to meet again, but I'll wait. I will wait for you to be by my side once more and forever." Kieren gazed into Lauren's eyes as they began to move to a stop. "Are you scared? Of death?"

"No." The woman shook her head lightly. "Not anymore. With you, I'm not."

"I'm glad."

Silence followed and soon was broken off by the shouting in the hallway after they sat on the wrecked couch. 

"They're here." Lauren leaned close and cupped her hands over the Fiancé's face. "Are you scared?"

"No." Kieren allowed his tears to freely fall as he kissed the officer one last time. "I am only sad because our story ended when I did not want it to end."

**Author's Note:**

> ✦ Thank you for reading! ✦


End file.
